crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-09-08
This is what happened on Thursday, September 8, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Tia during Powers Testing. She’s told she’s now around Ex-2, and might get to Ex-3 in time.I Don’t Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 3 Shortly after breakfast, Calliope meets her brother Francesco (Fra) and also Victoria Stone, who she didn’t know was coming on this bus. They’re joined by Erica, who had just finished power testing. Erica let out an observation that she thought Fra was hot.Dorms of Our Lives On the way to the dorms, Calliope and her brother an encounter between Ratel and someone named Gouyasse. It doesn’t come to blows - quite. Late in the morning, Dr. Hewley tells Hikaru the initial results of her power testing. She doesn’t have any of the usual organs associated with Energizer abilities, so she’s doing something different. The suspicion is that it has to do with magic, so Powers Testing will continue on Monday with several mages in attendance.Glimpses of the Sun Before lunch Tia runs into Jamie Howe, the devisor who turned her into a girl with GSD. She is understandably upset. Dr. Bellows hooks her up with Gerard Cox. They get the new students settled, and after a pleasant couple of hours discussing card games they head for lunch. They get to see Ratel tackle Tania. Security settles them. In the lunch line, Laura bumps into Nick and AJ, who were the kids in the Central Park mutant battle in New York.The Road to Whateley Tanya and Vic arrive, having been delayed in Security for the battle with Ratel. Several girls from the Venus, Inc. modeling club meet and decide they want to try to recruit some new members. The ideas include the bunny girl and the guy who practices martial arts and is really ripped. Morgana goes shopping for her school necessities; she picks up Bianca’s as well since Bianca is in Powers testing. She seems to pick up a couple of detractors, one of whom is named Hermione. She’s joined by Tanya and Vic.A Dragon Abroad: Part 1 During the lunch break, Hikaru has a discussion with Security Chief Everhart about the swords that have just been delivered, as well as Kurenai.I Don’t Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 4 A meeting in a secret clubhouse, presumably of the Amazons, decides to do some recruiting, and makes the same mistake everyone else is making about who was in which fight. Early in the afternoon, Hikaru reports to Doyle medical for her appointment with Dr. Wyatt Cody, her faculty advisor and one of the therapy staff. She wants to add Defensive Driving 100 to her schedule. They start discussing her need for counseling. Hikaru is not happy with it, but Dr. Cody has her over a barrel. Either she comes in once a week, or she doesn’t get Defensive Driving 100. Oh - he also knows enough to know her former code name. Midafternoon, Erica discusses the situation with Fra with Cousin Penny. Calliope arrives, and Erica manages to get an apology and sort-of explanation out. Laura meets a number of new people, including Sequoia, Toison and Shisa. They head to the Village where there is a get-together scheduled with Jake Barton, the head of the history department. She sees a woman who has to be Mrs. Barton, her faculty advisor Jake Barton’s wife, who used to be Vanity Girl. They have a discussion about some things, including some of the other people in Jake Barton’s picture. At dinner, Tia is still upset about her encounter with Jamie. Hikaru arrives, also a bit put out about her day in Powers Testing. A couple of the Amazons try to recruit Dragonsfyre and Eisenmädel. A couple of girls from Venus Inc. drop by to try to recruit Kenshin. He demurs. Tia finally gets to tell the rest of the group about her encounter with Jamie. After dinner, Laura is approached by Valentina, who is very suggestively flirting. Early in the evening, Hikaru is jolted out of a session of sunbathing on her balcony, wearing only a bikini, by an explosion. It turns out to be a devisor, Elizabeth Taylor, who was testing her latest devise in her room, strictly against regulations. J Dean and Phoenix Down join them. Velvet explains that she’s used to devises blowing up since her little sister, who used to be her little brother, had a habit of trying to blow her up. It seems she had created a devise to change a boy into a girl for a friend who wanted the change, and her brother had gotten in the way and got changed again. Then Lapin got in the way and is weirded out, so she needs attention. Playback was tutored by Wahnsinnig. Mentioned in the evening section of 2016-09-15 of the source story.Dorms of Our Lives (Part 2) See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline